Glans caps such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,225 and 4,869,269 have been patented in the United States Patent Office for well over twenty years yet no commercially available glans cap device has been offered to the public. A significant hurdle which must be overcome is the difficulty of keeping the glans cap securely fastened to the glans during coitus. The skin of the glans is similar to skin over the remainder of the human body in that it is not a continuous, smooth surface but is instead covered with miniature crevasses. The outer most layer of skin consists of dead skin cells. When an adhesive tape is pressed to the skin of the glans the combination of dead skin cells which can be shed and crevasses over the surface both contribute to poor adhesion of the tape adhesive material. In the case of an adhesive tape securing the flange of a glans cap to the surface of the glans penis, the crevasses of the glans skin permit pre-ejaculate seminal fluid to seep between the pre-applied adhesive of the glans cap and the skin surface of the glans penis. Once seminal fluid begins to seep into the bondline area, hydro-dynamic wedging acts as a mechanism for failure of the bondline in those areas where shed skin cells haven't already caused adhesive failure.
In the instant method a curable coating is applied over the dry, clean skin of the glans penis. A cleaned skin removes skin cells about to shed. Once this coating cures it smooths over the surface of the glans by filling in the miniature crevasses of the glans epidermis and serves as a base layer to adhere the adhesive surface of a glans cap to the glans penis. The coating eliminates the risk of hydrodynamic wedging of seminal fluid between the material of the glans cap and the skin of the glans penis.